


Listening In

by merinxD



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Humour?, M/M, PWP without Porn, Smut, sort of boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 21:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merinxD/pseuds/merinxD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine doesn’t like when Tetsu answers Kagami’s call when they are together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Listening In

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited completely. There are probably typos that I'll fix later. This is my very first aokuro and second knb fiction so I’m incredibly nervous. I apologise for any inconsistencies! I promise I’ll get better!!!
> 
> Prompt for cuteminedaichan on tumblr :)

The air is filled with a stuffy heat, the scent of pheromones and puffed breaths that hitch into something longer and more satisfying. Every movement is forceful, merciless and full of feeling. The roughness juxtaposes the intent of love as Daiki presses Testu into the mattress, feeling his smaller body against his taut form. They are slick with mingled perspiration and small hands grip at his biceps tightly. Testu is going to leave marks on his skin and not just from the nails that push passed the dark barrier to release droplets of blood. It smears with each inward thrust and neither care or notice. It’s just the two of them, this feral heat that has been mounting for too long. Their feelings are yet to be spoken but every time they join Daiki can feel it inside of him, deep in his heart. The way that Testu clings and allows himself to show weakness turns Daiki on and it peals away a layer of his own defence as well.

They used to be close but never like this. Then he lost and Tetsu reached out to him. The game began to change and so did their relationship. They practiced and Tetsu was horrible at first. He pulled through in the end and it left Daiki with a familiar feeling. He was proud; he _is_ proud. 

He isn’t sure when things became like this, or how. One day they were talking, bickering, and then their lips were meshed together and everything was okay. The way that Tetsu’s body melds to his and how Daiki’s chin fits perfectly in the crook of Tetsu’s neck makes him think that it was always meant to be this way. The bond that they share has moved forward and the darkness is behind them. They aren’t the same as before but it doesn’t matter. Tetsu has always accepted him, Daiki knows now; even during his blackest moments. 

“ _Fuck._  Tetsu.” He grits. His hands spread his lover wider and the bed squeaks with every movement. It’s a good thing that his okaasan isn’t home because he’s sure that the whole house is filled with the sounds of this joint pleasure. Hell, if someone walked in right now he wouldn’t be able to stop. He’d be proud even. 

“Ah~” Falls from Tetsu’s lips and Daiki leans forward, never halting his movements. The rhythm is off, he’s moving too fast for Tetsu to reciprocate, there’s cum smeared all over his stomach from Tetsu’s cock and it’s all a little too much. 

“Shit!  _Tetsu._ **Fuck**.” A stream of cusses hurl forward and they sound strained, thick with lust and underlying emotion. 

“Me too.” Tetsu murmurs. His hooded blue eyes look up at Daiki, clouded and completely bare, before the spasms become stronger and Tetsu’s lashes flutter closed, lids scrunching as his inner walls clamp down and a hot mess spurts between them. 

Daiki’s smirk is closer to a grimace as he watches Tetsu come undone and feels the sticky warmth between them. 

“ ** _Tetsu,_** _”_ sounds broken and honest as he spills himself with jagged jolting thrusts, before he collapses atop the boy. His nose presses against a very prominent love bite and despite his exhausted haze, he feels proud. Tetsu won’t be able to hide, and baka Kagami will see and know. 

He isn’t sure why he cares or why he’s thinking about it at a time like this, but fuck it, he’s sated from the best sex of his young life and he can think whatever the fuck he wants. 

“Shit Tetsu.” Daiki sighs, finally gaining enough composure to roll on his back. There’s cum on his abdomen and slick all over his groin but he’d be willing to sleep like this. He knows that Tetsu won’t let him though. 

“Yes it was very enjoyable.” The blue haired teen replies. His chest rises and falls a little faster than normal but aside from that it would be impossible to tell that he’d just engaged in a fuck-fest and Daiki isn’t sure whether to frown or smile. Tetsu will never change, and he likes that a lot. Still, show a little compassion, yeah?

“You sound like we just finished English homework not fucking our brains out.” Daiki tells him and he’s rewarded with a sideways glare. 

“Language, Aomine-kun.” 

The taller teen frowns and asks a question that isn’t new, “What happened to ‘Daiki’”. 

Tetsu rolls on his side so that they are face to face. With a dead pan expression and voice to match he says, “He finished ‘fucking my brains out’ as you so put it.” 

“ _Tetsu_.” He can’t help but whine. It’s deep but sounds petulant to his ears as well. It makes him smile because it really does feel like old times; except for being naked and completely satisfied. He likes the change though. He likes it very much. 

Just as Daiki’s hand reaches out, ready to pull Tetsu closer a consecutive beeping sounds and he groans in annoyance. This is the third time that Satsuki has called tonight! She knows that they’re together and what they’re doing. Why can’t she leave them alone?

Daiki knows the answer to his own question but his mind doesn’t supply it, not when Tetsu answers the call and says another name, one that he isn’t expecting. 

“Kagami-kun.” Tetsu greets, moving to sit. His back faces Daiki and the teen glares in annoyance. His eyes rake over Tetsu’s bare skin and all of a sudden he isn’t feeling so tired. 

“Yes.” Tetsu says, followed by an ‘Ah’ of agreement. Daiki reaches out to touch his hip and Tetsu brushes it away with a look that says, ‘not now’.

Not now? Not  _fucking_  now? Tetsu is his and he’ll touch him whenever the fuck he wants and bakagami isn’t going to stop him. 

Moving swiftly, Daiki sidles up behind him and presses Tetsu’s back against his own teeth marred torso. His arms circle around Tetsu’s waist and he is met with a sound of disapproval, that he ignores completely. Lips find the already abused junction of Tetsu’s neck and Daiki licks his way up the sensitive vein that protrudes teasingly. 

“Aomine.” Tetsu says softly, “Please stop that.” Daiki doesn’t listen and Tetsu somehow manages to keep talking. He sounds calm and composed, so Daiki lets his hands wander. The taut abdomen feels nice against his hand but the feel of Tetsu’s inner thigh is better. He feels the way Tetsu is starting to harden and his teeth dig into a patch of pale unmarked shoulder. 

Tetsu takes in a deep sharp breath but no groan escapes him, so Daiki lets his fingers trail lower to where his own semen and lubricant still coats liberally. He’s gentle as three fingers press inside and despite himself, Tetsu’s thighs part. 

“Kagami-kun, I’m sorry I think I’ll have to call you back…No, everything is fine I’m just a bit busy.” Tetsu says into the receiver and Daiki growls, thrusting in harder than before. Tetsu winces but his insides shudder. Yeah, he likes it. 

“Yes, I’m with Aomine-kun.” Tetsu replies to a question, pausing. His body presses down against the touch now and his breath  _finally_  hitches. “Kagami-kun please don’t use such words.” He still manages to say and Daiki has had enough. 

“Tetsu, get off the phone so we can  _fuck_.” Daiki growls. He’s annoyed, turned on with a strange burning in his lower abdomen that is a lot like jealousy.

“ _Aomine_.” Tetsu finally scolds harshly and he tries to pull away. Daiki can tell that he liked the vulgar words, he can  _feel_  it. Though, usually Tetsu isn’t a fan. 

Using his quick reflexes the phone finds its way into Daiki’s grasp and his fingers stretch Tetsu nice and good. He doesn’t hang up but he doesn’t speak into the receiver. His tongue laves along Tetsu’s perfect back and he pumps his fingers rhythmically. 

The phone falls to the floor and he reefs Tetsu backwards. With renewed fervour their lips meet, nipping and licking, tasting deeply. Daiki sits back against the head of the bed and Tetsu moves with him, lowering himself down over Daiki’s swollen length all of his own accord. 

It’s quick, dirty, and Daiki holds Tetsu’s hips bruisingly thrusting up and pulling him down. His eyes take in Tetsu’s bouncing cock and the way his mouth hangs open, allowing groans of pleasure to fall free. 

“ _Daiki_.” Tetsu gasps when a hand wraps around his erection and then he is cumming; they both are. He’s loud and for a moment he forgets that Kagami is on the phone, listening. 

Shit. 

He’s fucking exhausted but he tries to move all the same. Tetsu doesn’t let him however, and he glares fitfully. Hands press against Daiki’s shoulders and blue eyes pierce him completely. The phone upon the ground hasn’t disengaged and the sound of Kagami’s muffled screeches filter through the room. Maybe he has been doing it the whole time and they were too busy to notice. Whatever the case, Daiki is in trouble. 

Tetsu’s jaw clenches and he fixes Daiki with a scolding look, one that he had perfected right from the word go. 

“I hope you enjoyed that Aomine.” He says icily and Daiki knows what that means. 

There’s no way he can go without sex, not when it’s this good. 

“Tetsu -“ He begins, but the expression he is given stops his words in their tracks. 

Slowly, Tetsu rises with a wince and Daiki’s guilt rises a degree, until his lover picks up the discarded device. 

“Kagami-kun, I’m sorry I left you waiting.” Tetsu says like he wasn’t just on show. His voice is calm as he stands in the middle of the room naked and covered in arousal. “I apologise.” He states, followed by a rationalised sentence that makes Daiki look like a complete dick. 

Kagami’s yells grow quieter until he can’t be heard at all. Tetsu makes a noise of agreement and after a pause he turns to look at him, still unflinching and ice cold. 

“No. I’m not busy.” He tells Kagami and Daiki’s eyes widen. 

Fuck no!

“Tetsu.” He warns and he’s getting really angry again. There’s no way he’s letting him go to Kagami’s. He knows rationally that if Tetsu really wants to do something he has no say in it at all and he  _fucking_  hates it. 

He glares, really glares, and a growl forms in the base of his throat. He’s sitting up now, prone and ready to do something; he’s not sure what. 

Then, Tetsu throws the phone at him. 

“Baka.” He says simply and Daiki sees that the call has ended. Does that mean he isn’t leaving?

Oh…

Tetsu tricked him him!

“Tetsu.” He glares, voice still warning but less volatile and the smaller teen finally smiles; it’s more akin to a smirk that says, ‘you deserved it.’

“You will apologise to Kagami-kun tomorrow.” His arms cross over his chest.

“The fuck I will.” Daiki growls, feet planting on the floor. 

“I’ll be going home then.” Tetsu says calmly, reaching for the tissues. 

“Fuck!” Daiki swears, grabbing the dainty wrist nearby. “ _Fine_. Let’s just - go for a shower.” 

“You’ll apologise to Kagami-kun?” Tetsu levels him, allowing the contact. 

Yeah, he’ll apologise alright.

“Yes.” Daiki replies, meeting the sceptical non expression. 

Tetsu steps back, pulling away completely with a nod. 

“Let’s shower.” He agrees, walking over to where Daiki’s massive towel hangs. 

The conversation is over but Daiki senses that there may be trouble to come. He better get in as much sex as possible because a drought could be coming soon. 

Yeah, he isn’t letting Tetsu leave for the rest of the weekend. Not for anything.


End file.
